The Return Journey
by Froggie Lover
Summary: Kimberly has returned from the Pan Global Games in Florida. It's been two years since she left, and alot has changed... *12 is up!! Note: in this fic, some events of T:APRM never happened.*
1. 1 - Kimberly

The Return Journey  
Chapter One - Kimberly  
  
I walked into the Juice Bar. There was nobody sitting down. Everybody was up doing something. Still, I scanned the tables for Tommy and the rest. Looking at the brightly colored walls and the things on them brought back memories. Memories that stretched as far back as the days of Jason, Trini, and Zack. I has spent alot of time here in the past. When I think about it now, I basically went through all of my teen years here. My eyes moved to the pinball machine across the room. There was a crowd around it. I thought I heard Rocky yelling. As I was looking around the area a bit more, I saw Tommy. His hair was a little longer, but his face was the same as always. He was smiling. It has been two years since I had seen him smile... That was too long. I walked over to the machine and tapped Tommy on the shoulder. He turned around to face me.  
"Hey Kim," he greeted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.  
"Hey Tommy." His smile got bigger and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I missed you," he whispered.  
"I missed you, too," I whispered. I had the urge to kiss him, but I held back. I made my way over to Aisha.  
"Aisha!"  
"Kim! Oh my God! Girl!" Aisha hugged me.  
"Ok girl. I know you're happy, but you can let go."  
"Sorry, but I haven't seen you in two years, you know?"  
"Yeah. I see your point. Are you still with Rocky?"  
"Umm... Yeah. You're not mad at me, are you?"  
"No! I think it's great!"  
Aisha breathed a sigh of relief. I laughed. I walked over to Rocky and gave him a hug, then Adam, then Billy. I looked around. There were some new faces in the crowd, plus the ones I recognized. Then I noticed an extremely familiar face. At first, I just heard her voice, that thick Austrailian accent. Then, I saw a glimpse of her blonde hair. Before I'd given my Ranger duties to Kat, I'd sworn to myself that she would never have Tommy, but now that promise has changed. She could have him if she wants, whatever makes Tommy happy is alright with me. She walked up to me.  
"Hey Kat," I said, putting on a smile.  
"Hi Kim. How was everything in Florida?"  
"Fine. I kinda missed Angel Grove though. How has everything been around here?"  
Kat looked down, as if in shame. "Well, we're no longer Rangers."  
"Oh. How?"  
"We passed them on."  
"Oh."  
What Kat said had me thinking. Passed on? Why would they give up the powers? I guess they wanted to move on to the other stages of life.  
"Kim," Tommy said, "How'd you do at the Pan Global Games?"  
"Pretty good."  
"Regrett leaving?"  
"Yeah. Alot of stuff has changed, hasn't it?"  
"Alot is an understatement."  
"That bad?"  
"Yeah. Things have changed so much. It's kinda scary. First you leave, then we lose our Ninja Powers, then Aisha stays in Africa with Tanya taking her place, next thing you know, none of us are rangers anymore. Note that all of this has happened in the two years that you've been gone."  
"Wow. Sorry I haven't been here."  
"Don't be. You deserved that chance. You worked hard for it."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Hey, do you want to go to the park? It's kinda noisy in here."  
"Sure. Come on. Lets go." 


	2. 2 - Tommy

The Return Journey  
Chapter Two - Tommy  
  
I opened the door and held it open for Kimberly. After she walked outside I followed suit.  
"So, how are we going to get there? Walking? What?"  
"We can take my car."  
"Cool. Where is it?"  
"Over there." I pointed to the other side of the parking lot. "The white Jeep."  
"Nice. Lets go."  
We walked over to where I had pointed to. Kim got in the passengers side of the Jeep, and I got into the driver's side. I turned on the Jeep and turned out of the parking lot. Once we got there we got out of my Jeep, and walked to the spot that we used to go to alot before Kim left. We sat down on a bench.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"I was hoping you could tell me something."  
"What?"  
"Well, what happened between you and Kat after I left?"  
"Nothing. I was still in love with you and I would never have betrayed those feelings."  
"Oh."  
Silence again. I had to mention it to her. I had to bring it up and face it. "I still have the letter."  
"Why?"  
"Because. It was one of my last memories of you and I didn't want to lose a memory."  
"It was a bad memory. Why keep it?"  
"I don't know. Something inside of me. Can't say what exactly."  
"Tommy, I hadn't really met somebody."  
"Then why did you end it?"  
"I couldn't bear the pain of being away from you. I thought that ending it would free me of it."  
"Did it?"  
"No. The pain worsened."  
"So, this means that you forgot."  
"Forgot what?"  
"You forgot the Ninjetti."  
"I wasn't with the power of Ninjetti when I went to Florida."  
"Yes you were. Just because Kat took your spot and called upon the powers doesn't mean that the Ninjetti was with her, Kim. You were the one with us when we received the power. Not her. She isn't apart of it. She never was. You were the true beholder of the Crane the whole time."  
"I wish that was true. I really wish it was."  
"That is the truth. Listen Kim, I love you and I always will. But, if you deny what you are, then I don't know what to tell you." I got up and went to my Jeep. I opened the door, but didn't get in. I couldn't leave Kim here without a mode of transportation besides walking. I threw the keys into the front seat. Then, I walked down the street towards the Youth Center. Maybe asking Aisha about how Kim was feeling towards this could get me somewhere. 


	3. 3 - Aisha

The Return Journey  
Chapter Three - Aisha  
  
I watched Rocky play the pinball machine. Every other second he was either yelling at the dumb machine or "Whoo"ing because he won some points. I rolled my eyes. Then, the screen flashed "Game Over" and Rocky walked over to me and sat on a barstool next to me.  
"How ya doin babe?"  
"Fine. Just wish you were paying more attention to me than to the dumb game."  
"I am now."  
Suddenly, a memory flashed in my mind. It was me, standing in an airport, and I saw Rocky walking up to me, a large smile on his face. He came over to me and hugged me tightly. Some words were exchanged, but none that held any importance compared to the words he said last.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Aisha, I love you," he said gently.  
I looked up, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. I couldn't count how long I had been waiting to hear those words. "I love you too."  
Rocky picked me up and hugged me again, then sealed his confession with a kiss.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
My mind flashed to the present and I saw Rocky looking at me questioningly. I shook myself out of my reverie.  
"Um, good. Now, where did Kim and Tommy go?" I asked.  
"I think they went to the park. I overheard Tommy talking."  
"Okay. Wait a sec. If they're at the park, then why is Tommy at the door?"  
"Huh?"  
Rocky turned around to see Tommy walking past one of the first tables in the Youth Center. He hopped off of the barstool and ran over to Tommy. I followed him just to see what was going on.  
"Tommy, what's going on?" Rocky asked in a concerned tone.  
"Nothing man," Tommy responded almost angrily.  
"Tommy, something is up. Now what is it?" I asked half in impatience and half in concern.  
"It's Kim."  
"What about her?"  
"She thinks that when she left Angel Grove, the Ninjetti wasn't with her."  
"Why? It was. Just because Kat-"  
"That's exactly what I told her. She just pushed me away. Almost like she's denying all of the things that have happened. Every battle. Everyday that we were the Power Rangers. I don't get it."  
"Hmmm. I don't know what to tell you, Tommy. As long as I've known Kimberly, she's never acted like this before. What exactly did you say?"  
"I already told you."  
"Alright. Then, what did she say after you told her the actual facts?"  
"She said, 'I really wish it was the truth. I really do.'"  
"That doesn't sound like her. You didn't go off at her did you?"  
"Depends on your definition of the phrase 'go off.'"  
"What did you do?"  
"I told her something, then I got up and left."  
"Ok. To this point I am almost tired of asking the questions. What did you tell her?"  
"I told her that I loved her and always would but if she was going to deny what she was I didn't know what to tell her."  
"Otherwise, you went off at her."  
"Yeah."  
"Listen, I'll go talk to her and you stay here, alright? Good."  
I walked outside, leaving Tommy and Rocky to talk. Outside, I looked around for Tommy's white Jeep. It wasn't here. He would've needed it to get to the park, and to get back. Wait a sec. Knowing Tommy he wouldn't have been cruel to Kim. There was no way at all he would've been. Meaning, he left the Jeep at the park for her and walked here. Hah. He never could stay mad at her. Suddenly, Tommy's Jeep pulled into the parking lot and messily parked in a parking space almost directly in front of me. The driver's door opened and out walked Kimberly. 


	4. 4 - Kimberly

The Return Journey  
Chapter Four - Kimberly  
  
I got out of Tommy's Jeep and walked to the sidewalk of the Youth Center. Aisha was standing there, almost as if she was waiting for me.   
"Hey Kim. What happened between you and Tommy at the park?"   
"I suppose you already know."  
"Yeah. He told us. What makes you think that the Ninjetti wasn't with you?"  
"Well, when I wasn't calling upon the powers wouldn't that mean I wasn't apart of the Ninjetti?"  
"Not nessicarily. Ninjor explained to us that if you discovered the power, then that means that it is always with you."  
"Oh. I guess that proves me wrong."  
"Yeah."  
I looked at the ground with nothing to say. Then, to avoid Aisha's eyes, afraid of what might happen, I looked at the sky. I saw a thin line of purple quickly fly across the sky. It looked to familiar to ignore. Aisha must've noticed it too.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"I don't know. It looks familiar though. Lets tell the guys."  
"Yeah."  
We walked inside and over to the bar. Tommy didn't look at me when I sat down on a barstool beside him. Aisha started explaining what we had seen, but I didn't give my input. I decided on talking to Tommy instead.  
"Tommy," I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"What?" He turned to look at me.  
"I'm sorry. You were right. Actually, thanks to the help of Aisha, I realized that it was with me. How else would I have gotten silver at the Games?"  
He laughed. "See. I was right."  
"Yep. Also, I love you too."   
"Then why did you-"  
I kissed him.  
"I already told you."  
"Yeah. I guess that's a good reason."  
Aisha walked over and interuppted us. "Tommy, what do you think about it?"  
"Ummm. Think about what?"  
"The thing- You weren't listening, were you?"  
"Guilty."  
"Ugh. Kim, explain to him."  
"Alright. Tommy, when we were outside, Aisha and I saw something purple fly across the sky."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
"Woah."  
"Yeah. What do you think?"  
"I'm worried that it might be Ivan."  
I looked at him with fear in my eyes. Rocky got up and went beside Aisha. Adam and Billy looked at us (they were standing at the pinball machine still), and walked over.  
"Ivan?" Adam asked.  
"That's impossible. He was destroyed by Ryan's Comet," Billy commented.  
"I know, but there's gotta be a loop hole if Kim and Aisha saw a purple thing fly across the sky," Tommy replied.  
"Yeah. But what?" I asked.  
"We'll just have to find out. Without Zordon, it'll be harder to find out, but we will. It may not be Ivan. Just be on the lookout."  
"Right," The five of us said together. Then, there was a loud boom. Thunder. I edged toward Tommy. I remembered that the sky had been cloudy. That's why the purple had stuck out so much. After a second or so, the rain started. Aisha shrieked when another thunder sounded. We decided to sit down at a table. I sat next to Tommy, Aisha sat next to me, Rocky sat next to her, Adam sat next to him, and Billy sat next to Tommy. As we were talking we tried to ignore the storm outside. 


	5. 5 - Ivan Ooze

The Return Journey  
Chapter Five - Ivan Ooze  
  
"I have them. I will destroy them this time. They don't even have their powers. I shall beat them easily. The end of the Power Rangers. Not just their powers, but their lives," I whispered to myself. As I watched the six from a chamber that I had created on the moon I listened to their every word. They thought that they were so safe. It was me that they had seen. Little did they know that in a few days I would obliterate everything they knew as Earth. Without them in my way now, it would go alot smoother. I listened in on their conversation, hanging on every word. The glory of it.  
"Man, facing Ivan's going to be tough," one of them said. He was a male, wearing a red shirt. More than likely he was the Red Ranger.  
"Yeah. We don't have any powers. What are we going to do?" another male said. He was wearing a black shirt. The Black Ranger, of course.  
"Maybe the new rangers could do something. You know, their power isn't too bad. Their help would be useful," the Blue Ranger said.  
"Yeah," the Pink Ranger agreed. No one could stop me now. Not even these "new rangers." Of course, they would never guess that.  
"Wait a minute, what if it's not Ivan? What if it was just Kim and I's imagination?" the Yellow one asked.  
"Both of your imaginations? How is that possible?" the Red one asked.  
"Anything's possible," the White one whispered. He had been quiet. From what I knew he was the leader. Why would he be the quiet one in this type of situation? He looked at the Pink Ranger with a certain look on his face. Anger maybe. No, that wouldn't be it. Confused, I continued to watch.  
"Tommy's right. Anything is possible," the Pink one responded.  
"Kim, has anything impossible happened lately?" the Black one asked in a disbelieving tone. Ah. He knew that I was real.  
"Yes," she responded.  
"Like what?" he asked.  
"Well, for starters Tommy and I are back together. We all know that for a while that was impossible."  
"What?" the Red, Blue, and Black Rangers asked with shocked faces.  
The White one smiled. "Kim and I got back together."  
The others had looks of astonishment on their faces. A weakness. I now had a weakness. The White Ranger and the Pink Ranger had a relationship. Perfect. I could now strike with a vengeance. I sent a bolt of energy to Angel Grove. Targeting the building in which the rangers were talking. Through my vision, I saw the building shake. I got the feeling that my presence had been alerted to them. 


	6. 6 - Adam

The Return Journey  
Chapter Six - Adam  
  
I looked at my friends. All of them had a worried look on their faces. The building had just shaken. It couldn't have been an earthquake. I looked out the window and saw the rain and flashes of lightning. One flashed, and instead of it being the normal color of lightning, it was purple. Then, the building shook again. Ivan Ooze.  
"Hey guys," I said.  
"What is it Adam?" Billy asked, steadying himself on the table after the shake.  
"Well, Aisha and Kim were right. It's Ivan," I replied.  
"Oh no. That's what all this is about. Great. How are we going to beat him now?" Kim said fearfully. Tommy put his arm around her shoulder.   
"There's no way we can beat him this time! We have no powers. It's impossible," Rocky said angrily.  
"Rocky, I think that from what we've been through, you would've learned that nothing is impossible," Aisha said. She turned to me. "How do you know it's Ivan?"  
"Well, I looked outside and saw a flash of purple lightning. Right after, the Youth Center shook. Makes perfect sense," I said calmly. Billy shook his head in agreement.  
"That still leaves the question. How do we beat him without powers?" Rocky said. He had calmed down a little.   
"There's gotta be someway. What about the new rangers?" Tommy asked.  
"Carlos and them? I'm not sure. I think they're out in space somewhere," I said.  
"Oh. This isn't looking good," Tommy said sadly.  
"No. Maybe we can find something out at the old Command Center site. There could be some kind of information on some kind of power that we could get," Billy suggested.  
"That's actually a pretty good idea, but look at it outside. We'd never be able to find anything out there," Aisha said.  
"We have to do something. We can't just sit around and let Ivan destroy everything," Kim said.  
"Kim's right. Soon enough, with these attacks, the Youth Center will collapse. We have to get everyone out of here," Tommy said.   
"Right," All of us said in unision.  
We rushed around, getting everyone out of the Youth Center. Just as we got out, the building collapsed. Tommy sighed inwardly.  
"Well, looks like we just got out of there in time," He laughed. Everyone laughed along with him to ease the tension.  
"Lets get down to the old site," Billy advised. We all nodded and got in our cars. It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the old site of the Command Center. We walked to the edge of the site, taking in the remains of what once was the mighty Command Center. All of us guys stood strong, but the girls broke down. Rocky took Aisha in his arms and tried to comfort her. Tommy just hugged Kim and held her tight. I knew exactly how they felt. I sighed and walked through the remains, trying to find something that could help us. Billy followed me. The rain kept coming down harder and harder as we searched. We had been searching for twenty minutes until someone found something.  
"Hey guys! I found something!" Rocky yelled from about 10 yards away from me.  
We all ran to him.  
"What'd you find, Rock?" Tommy asked.  
"This." He held up a floppy disk. Billy took it from him.  
"If I put this in my computer, maybe I can find something out. Let's go to my house and see," Billy said.  
We got back into our cars and drove to Billy's house, which also happened to be the closest. We all gathered in his garage, almost like the old days. Billy put the disk into his computer. As we were waiting for the disk to load, I realized that everyone was soaked.  
"Guys, do you realize that we're completely wet?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Man, I don't think this is gonna work. That disk is soaked. Wouldn't the water destroy all of the info?" Tommy said.  
"You would think that that would be the case. But actually, it's not. See, before I put the disk in, I realized that none of the disk itself was damaged," Billy said.  
"That's amazing," Aisha said.  
"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go get us some towels. Anyone want to help?" Tommy asked.  
"Sure," Kim responded.  
They walked out of the garage and into Billy house. I looked around the room. Rocky and Aisha were leaning against the end of table that the computer was on. Rocky had Aisha in his arms. She was still crying over what she had seen earlier. I knew that it wasn't an easy thing to take in. Billy was typing away at the computer.  
"What's going Billy?" I asked him.  
"I can't seem to open the disk. It says I need an access code."  
"Hmmm. Well maybe since we found it at the Command Center, maybe it has something to do with the Power Rangers."  
"It might. Let me try it."  
He typed in "Power Rangers." It didn't work.  
"What else is there?"  
"Hmmm. Maybe the source of our powers, the Morphing Grid."  
"Maybe."  
Billy typed in "Morphing Grid." That didn't work either. Then, he typed in three letters. I'm not sure what they were, but they worked.   
"What did you say?"  
"Zeo. The source of the Zeo Ranger's powers."  
"Oh I get it. Wonder what the disk's about."   
"We'll find out soon enough."  
After a few minutes, the screen went white. Billy got a little nervous. I was afraid his computer would shut down. But, it didn't. All of a sudden, a voice filled the room. It sounded like Zordon.  
"RANGERS, OR ANYONE WHO HEARS THIS. IF YOU ARE LISTENING TO THIS NOW, I AM OFF IN ANOTHER GALAXY, WHERE I CAN NO LONGER BE YOUR MENTOR. PLEASE TYPE IN YOUR NAMES SO I KNOW WHOM I AM SPEAKING TO."   
Before Billy typed in his name he called Tommy and Kim into the room.  
"Guys," He started, "I think we found something." 


	7. 7 - Rocky

(Author's Note: The Terran Powers and all things therein belong to the author Vespera. They are not mine, nor Saban's, so I must give credit where it is due. Though, the ideas of how the Rangers obtained the Powers and whom possessed these particular Powers are mine. All the rest of the details belong to Vespera. Well, that's all I had to tell ya'll!! Peace!!)  
  
The Return Journey  
Chapter Seven - Rocky  
  
I walked up to the computer and typed in my name. I was the third person to do it. Then, Kim, Tommy, and Aisha typed in theirs. The screen went white again. Zordon spoke.  
"RANGERS. I KNEW YOU WOULD FIND IT. I LEFT IT THERE FOR YOU. YOU ARE THE ONLY SIX THAT I COULD THINK OF TO GIVE THIS POWER."  
"What power Zordon?" Billy asked.  
"THE POWER OF TERRA."  
"Terra?" I asked in confusion.  
"YES. THE POWER OF TERRA IS FORMED FROM THE SIX SHARDS OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL. IT-"  
Tommy cut Zordon off. "Wait a second. What about the Zeo Powers that we had?"  
"LET ME EXPLAIN AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND. THE ZEO POWERS WEREN'T AS ENHANCED AS THE POWER OF TERRA IS. WITH THE ZEO POWERS, YOU CALLED UPON THE POWER, MUCH LIKE YOU DID WITH THE POWER COINS. THIS IS WHERE THE TERRAN POWERS DIFFER. THE TERRAN POWERS GO INTO THE HEART OF A PERSON, AND ENHANCES THE PERSON'S ABILITIES BY TENFOLD. BUT, THIS POWER IS ALSO VERY DANGEROUS."  
"How is it dangerous Zordon?" Billy asked.  
"YOU SEE, THE SHARDS OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL CAN ONLY BE WIELDED BY THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN POWER RANGERS. ALSO, ONLY THE ONES DESTINED TO OBTAIN THE POWER OF TERRA, CAN USE THE POWER OF TERRA."  
"Oh. How do we get the power?"  
"YOU MUST RETURN TO THE COMMAND CENTER AND FIND THE SIX SHARDS OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL, THEN I WILL GIVE YOU FURTHER INSTURCTIONS."  
The screen went black, and a couple seconds later it returned to normal. "It looks like we have to go back," Tommy said.  
"Yeah," I agreed.  
We walked out of the garage and got into our cars. The rain had let down a little, but not much. Once we got there, we saw that the scene had changed. Instead of the rubble that was there before, there was six pillars. Each of them had holes at the top in the shape of gems.   
"Zordon said that we had to find the shards. Lets start looking," Tommy said.  
We all nodded and started looking around. After a few minutes, I found the red shard. With my old color in mind, I picked it up. Instantly, my hand burned and I dropped the shard. Tommy raced over to me.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I don't think I'm the red ranger."  
"Well, I was the red Zeo Ranger, so let me try."  
"Alright, Tommy. But be careful."  
"I will, Rock."  
Tommy picked up the shard, and it started glowing.  
"It likes you," I joked.  
"Obviously."  
Tommy looked up to the pillar standing nearby.  
"Maybe it goes in here," he said absently.  
"It could. It's where we found it by."  
He placed the shard into the crevice of the pillar, and it started glowing again.  
"Okay. One down, five to go." 


	8. 8 - Billy

The Return Journey  
Chapter Eight - Billy  
  
I rummaged through some rocks, looking for a Zeo Crystal shard. I sat down for a minute. Why had Zordon picked me to be a Terran Ranger? I wasn't a Zeo Ranger, so why was this different? He must've really trusted me to give me power again. I sighed and started searching again. I lifted up a medium sized rock. Beneath it was a faint glow of green light. With my hopes rising, I dug through more stones until I saw it. The Green Zeo shard. I picked it up, and it began glowing brighter. A few feet away, there was a pillar with an identure of a gem at the top. I stood up, and put the shard into the pillar, it fit. I looked around, everyone else had found their shard. Kim had the Yellow Shard, Aisha had the Blue Shard, Rocky had the Black Shard, Adam had the White Shard, and Tommy had the Red Shard. Suddenly, we heard a loud noise. It sounded like putties, only there was a clanging of metal. I knew it was the Machine Empires version of putties. I took my fighting stance as Tommy called out an order.  
"Protect your gems! That has to be what they're after!" he yelled.  
All of us nodded, then the nearly mindless metal beings attacked. 


	9. 9 - Ivan Ooze

The Return Journey  
Chapter Nine - Ivan Ooze  
  
I watched the Rangers fight off the Cogs I had borrowed from the defeated Machine Empire. Only the two females seemed to have difficulty in battling them. I couldn't understand why, they were just as trained as the other four, so I continued to watch. Then I remembered, Rita had told me that the original Pink Ranger had left Angel Grove before the Zeo Powers had been acquired and the Yellow Ranger that I had faced had stayed in Africa on her Zeo Quest. Meaning, neither of them had faced Cogs before. Perfect.  
Everything was going according to plan, thankfully. I wasn't going to introduce my presence to them yet, I'll let them obtain some sort of defense before I obiliterated their entire existence. 


	10. 10 - Tommy

The Return Journey  
Chapter Ten - Tommy  
  
I helped Kim finish off the last Cog. I looked around, seeing my friends. Billy was brushing himself off, probably from falling to the ground in attempt to ward off the enemy. Adam was looking around, still in his fighting stance. Rocky was talking to Aisha, and I noticed something. Their eyes were filled with some sort of sadness. I guess we all had set our hopes too high in retaining our old colors.  
Suddenly, a lighter thought sprung to mind. Rocky and Aisha. Friends since the beginning. I knew that somewhere deep inside the two had a romantic connection, but never showed it. Now they had, and I couldn't have been happier for them. With Billy returning from Aquaitar, the team was back together. Not the original team, but the team that had last seen the powers of Ninja and the Mighty Morphin Powers.  
I sighed. Kimberly looked up. "What is it?" she asked.  
"I was just thinking about everything that's happened. You know we were the last team to ever weild the Ninja Powers and use the powers of the Morphin Grid?"  
"I didn't really think about it, but yeah. We were, and that I'm proud of. Although, weren't the Zeo and the Turbo Powers based from the Morphin Grid?"  
"No. The Zeo Powers tapped into the Zeo Crystal and the Turbo Powers were somehow linked to it."  
"Oh. Come on, let's get back to Billy's garage and see what our next move is."  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
We all assembled inside the garage, and luckily the rain had stopped before we had gone back out onto the old Command Center site. Billy ran the drive for the disk and Zordon reappeared.  
"RANGERS, I SEE YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED IN FINDING THE GEMS?"  
"We have, Zordon," I replied.  
"GOOD. NOW, STATE YOUR NAME AND NEW TITLE. HOPEFULLY, IT WILL ALL BE AS I PLANNED IT."  
"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.  
"WELL, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, ONLY CERTAIN PEOPLE CAN HONE THE POWER OF TERRA. WHAT'S MORE, AMONG THOSE PEOPLE, THE POWER CHOOSES WHO SHALL WIELD IT. FOR EXAMPLE, ONE WHOM IS DESTINED TO BE THE BLUE TERRAN RANGER CANNOT BE THE YELLOW TERRAN RANGER."  
Aisha looked down. "Oh."  
"YES. NOW, WE SHALL BEGIN WITH TOMMY. TOMMY?"  
I nodded. "Tommy Oliver; Red Terran Ranger."  
"Rocky DeSantos; Black Terran Ranger."  
"Adam Park; White Terran Ranger."  
"Billy Cranston; Green Terran Ranger."  
"Kimberly Hart; Yellow Terran Ranger."  
Aisha exchanged an unsteady glance with Rocky. He nodded encouragingly, causing a smile to form on the former's features.  
"Aisha Campbell; Blue Terran Ranger."  
"EXCELLENT." 


	11. 11 - Rocky

The Return Journey  
Chapter Eleven - Rocky  
  
As soon as the words had left Zordon's mouth, the six of us were teleported back out to the site where the pillars to the Zeo shards were. Each of us stood in front of our respective pillar, and Zordon appeared in the center of us all in a tube similar to the one in the Command Center and the Power Chamber.  
"RANGERS, YOU ARE NOW HERE TO ACCEPT THE POWERS YOU ARE DESTINED FOR."  
All of us nodded, awaiting our new destiny.  
Zordon turned to Tommy. "TOMMY, STRONG AND WISE, YOU ARE THE RED TERRAN RANGER. YOU WIELD THE POWERS OF FIRE WITH THE AID OF THE FIRE SABER. YOU SHALL LEAD THE TEAM, BUT YOU MUST ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT THE RESPOSIBILITY AND BLAME DOES NOT ALWAYS FALL UPON YOUR SHOULDERS."  
Tommy smiled. "Yes, Zordon."  
"DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR POSITION AS THE RED TERRAN RANGER?"  
"I do."  
Suddenly, a red beam of light poured from the Zeo shard in Tommy's pillar, and covered Tommy in the light. When the light disappeared, he was clad in a red uniform that seemed to be a combination between the Zeo outfit and the Morphin' outfit. On the belt buckle was a symbol of a flame.  
Zordon turned to me, a smile in his expression.  
"ROCKY, POWERFUL AND SMART; YOU ARE THE BLACK TERRAN RANGER. YOU CONTROL THE FORCES OF EARTH WITH THE AID OF YOUR WEAPON, THE EARTH SWORD. DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR POSITION AS THE BLACK TERRAN RANGER?"  
"Without a doubt," Rocky answered.  
Then, a black beam of light poured out from the Zeo shard in my pillar and consumed me. When it disappeared, I was in a black version of Tommy's, and on the belt buckle was a picture of dense jungle. I glanced around at my friends and locked eyes with Aisha. Her smile was bright, bright enough to lift my spirits as I had the sudden longing for my old color and uniform. 


	12. 12 - Adam

The Return Journey  
Chapter Twelve  
Adam  
  
Zordon turned away from Rocky and faced me.  
"ADAM, QUIET AND QUICK, YOU ARE THE WHITE TERRAN RANGER. YOU CONTROL THE ENERGIES OF LIGHT. YOUR ABILITY IS SPEED, AND YOUR WEAPON THE LANCE OF LIGHT. DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR POSITION AS THE WHITE TERRAN RANGER?"  
I smiled up at him. "I do, Zordon."  
A bright wave of light washed over me, and when it faded, I was in a uniform just like Rocky's, only white. On my belt buckle was a picture of a sun.  
Zordon looked to Billy. "BILLY, CUNNING AND SWIFT, YOU ARE THE GREEN TERRAN RANGER. YOU CONTROL THE ELEMENT OF WIND, WITH THE HELP OF YOUR WEAPON, THE WIND SHIELD. DO YO ACCEPT YOUR POSITION AS THE GREEN TERRAN RANGER?"  
"Yes," Billy replied.  
A green wave of light washed over him, and turned him into the Green Terran Ranger. Seeing the green uniform on someone besides myself was a little odd, but I didn't mind. Even back in my days as a Morphin Ranger, I'd always secretly wished to be the White Ranger.  
Zordon turned to Aisha and grinned. "AISHA, FIERCE AND UNSTOPPABLE, YOU ARE THE BLUE TERRAN RANGER. WITH THE ASSITANCE OF YOUR ICE DAGGERS, YOU CONTROL THE FORCES OF WATER ALL AROUND YOU. DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR POSITION AS THE BLUE TERRAN RANGER?"  
Aisha seemed to hesitate. I saw Rocky nod, and then Aisha smile. "I do," she said.  
A blue wave of light washed over her like a tidal wave, and then revealed Aisha to be the Blue Terran Ranger. On her belt buckle was the picture of a tsunami crashing onto a beach.  
Zordon turned lastly to Kim. "KIMBERLY, AGILE AND WISE, YOU ARE THE YELLOW TERRAN RANGER. YOU CONTROL THE ENERGIES OF LIGHTNING WITH THE AID OF YOUR THUNDER BOW. DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR POSITION AS THE YELLOW TERRAN RANGER?"  
Kim nodded. She was always the one who was eager to step up to a challenge. And these Powers were certainly going to be a challenge. A yellow wave of light washed over Kim, and once it faded, she was suited up in the Yellow Terran Ranger uniform.  
Zordon grinned. "THE TERRAN TEAM IS COMPLETE. GOOD LUCK, MY RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."  
With that, Zordon, the tube he was in, and the columns disappeared. We all looked to each other, wondering what our next move would be. 


End file.
